


Journey to You

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon may only see glimpses of the stranger’s life but she thinks they’ve gotten to know each other rather well over the years.





	Journey to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather proud of this one

The first time Gideon saw him, there was a woman giggling next to him and, what she assumed to be, their child sitting in between them. They seemed to be the quintessential type of family. Mother, father, son, all happy and together. Gideon couldn’t help but watch as the woman leaned in to kiss the man on the cheek and how he blushed. It was sweet to see them so in love, even if the boy found it annoying and stuck out his tongue.

It was then that the little boy looked over at Gideon and she found herself smiling and waving back. The little boy smiled and waved in turn, causing his parents to look in her direction. Blushing she nodded at them, hoping they understood that she just thought their son was cute and not that she wanted to kidnap him. The woman smiled back and then the man gave a half smile of his own.

She didn’t get to talk to them. The subway came to a screeching halt and the woman held out her arms for the boy to pick him up.

“Come on, Jonas. We’re going to be late!” She picked up the toddler as he babbled away to his mother. “Rip, have you got the-”

“Yes, I’ve got it.” He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gestured to the doors. “Come on, or we’ll miss the stop.”

As they walked out together, the little boy – Jonas – waved at Gideon once more. It left her smiling the rest of the day.

* * *

Gideon spied them in the seats two rows ahead of her a few weeks later. She wasn’t sure why she remembered their faces so well but she had always been good with faces and names. Just like how she always knew Professor Stein took the subway on Mondays and Thursdays because his wife didn’t drive him those days. She didn’t mean to know, she just gleaned it from the schedules and a few throw away conversations. Maybe it did make her sound slightly stalkerish, more than she cared to admit.

Still, she smiled when she saw the young boy running up and down the aisle even as his mother scolded him. She turned to glare at her husband.

“Why is it always my fault when he’s being bad?” he asked dryly.

“He’s your son.”

“And yours, Miranda, dear.”

“He gets this from you.”

Rip rolled his eyes and called for his son but Jonas wasn’t listening. Gideon smiled and waved at him, digging through her purse and holding out a mini chocolate bar. His eyes widened and she nodded at him to take it. She always kept extras for herself.

“Jonas!” Miranda said in alarm.

Gideon looked up with a worried furrow in her brow. “It’s just chocolate!” she promised. “I swear it’s not poison and I’m not trying to kidnap him or anything. I mean I’ve been called a-” she glanced at the young boy “-word that rhymes with witch before but I’m not. Nor am I some witch that wants to lure your son in, fatten him up, and then eat his bones like Hansel and Gretel. Honestly, those fairytales are just gruesome.” She noticed the half horrified and half amused faces on both the parents’ faces and blushed heavily. “Sorry, I just – it’s chocolate. If he wants it that is and if you allow him to.”

Miranda gave her a feeble smile. “Jonas, what do you say to the nice lady?”

“Oh. Tankou.”

Gideon’s heart grew two sizes and she beamed at the child unable to say the words properly. Adorable. “You’re very welcome,” she murmured as the subway came to a halt and Jonas ran into his father’s lap. Gideon waved bye to the boy and his family and then left for her stop.

* * *

The next time Gideon saw them was two months later. Well, by them, she meant the woman. Miranda. Gideon almost overlooked her, not recognizing her from the back. But when she changed seats when one closer to the exit opened up, Gideon instantly recognized her face.

With a few differences. Miranda’s face looked fuller. Perhaps she had put on some weight but hardly enough for Gideon to comment (not that she ever would) or to really notice. Gideon suspected she only noticed because she saw her at such large time intervals. Well, that and she was a little nosy.

But it wasn’t just that. There was something about Miranda that was different. In the way she carried herself, hand cradling her stomach, the smile that never quite left her lips even as she sat alone for once. Then Gideon noticed the book in her hands. _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_. Oh, well that would explain everything, especially what Gideon had been unable to pinpoint before. The beautiful pregnancy glow. Because it was true, the woman before her was glowing.

Miranda looked up suddenly and Gideon darted her eyes away, a blush coming to her cheeks. When her heartrate finally settled, she dared to glance back in her direction again. Miranda still stared at her, an easy smile on her face that Gideon had no choice but to return.

She thought she might say something as she got up to leave. Just…something. Would it be odd to give this absolute stranger a compliment some sort of regard to her happiness? Surely not. People did it all the time, kind acts for strangers. And it wasn’t even much, just one word.

Gideon forced herself up, her tongue feeling like lead in her mouth as she walked by Miranda.

“Congratulations!” she half squeaked, half whispered. Blushing madly again, Gideon hurried away before she could think twice, silently berating herself for being so awkward and stupid.

As the doors closed she thought she might have heard a thank you in her direction. Or it might have been the wind.

* * *

The happy glowing Miranda was a stark contrast to what Gideon saw the next time. She watched as Miranda and Rip walked onto the subway together. Gideon tried to catch their eye, throw them a smile, something to say ‘hey, look, we’re on the same ride again!’. But they didn’t look her way once. They didn’t look at anything.

Gideon watched with concern as they took their seats hand in hand, staring out into empty space. What was more, their son wasn’t around either. They weren’t usually alone. Or maybe they were and Gideon wasn’t around then. But this didn’t look like a date night at all. Neither of them looked very happy.

Miranda had lost the weight she’d put on. Her cheeks looked gaunter, a hollow look in her eyes. Her husband seemed to be squeezing her hand so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Or maybe she was squeezing back just as hard. They whispered to each other too low for Gideon to hear, not that she was trying to eavesdrop!

Then she saw a single tear roll down Miranda’s cheek. Gideon’s heart broke for her. Clearly, something was very, very wrong. Gideon dug in her purse trying to find a tissue for the other woman. All she could find was the handkerchief she had stuffed in earlier that day. It would have to do.

As she got up to leave at her stop, Gideon walked by them and handed out the handkerchief silently. She simply gave them a weak smile at Miranda’s questioning look and silently insisted she take it. Miranda took it and her husband put an arm around her, squeezing her shoulders. He looked up at Gideon and mouthed a thank you. She nodded and left them to grieve in private.

* * *

Gideon watched as Jonas sat in his mother’s lap and talked about his day. She caught the words butterfly and paint, but other than that, his words dissolved into the commotion on the subway. She was sitting too far to make eye contact this time.

Instead, Gideon settled for some good old-fashioned people watching (her crossword and book were long finished. And it was the butler that did it!). Her eyes swept over the two blonde women sitting closely in the corner seat, holding hands. The dark-haired woman two rows in front of her reading what seemed to be a Wiccan rituals book. Normally, it would fascinate Gideon, but not if she couldn’t read it herself. Harsh as it was, no one on this crowded train car was as interesting as the small family of three.

Jonas had grown up some in the months that Gideon had crossed paths with them. They hardly ever talked to each other if at all, by all accounts Gideon was a complete stranger to them as they were to her. This was the first time in a long time that it was all three of them. While Jonas talked, Rip had an arm around his wife at all times. Jonas’ growth was only highlighted by how pale and frail Miranda looked. But it didn’t stop her from holding her son. The smile on her face looked painful. She tried to follow along at Jonas’ enthused story telling but Gideon could tell the smile fell flat at times. Like it was a mask. Rip didn’t even bother hiding it. He simply looked at his wife as if she might break at any moment and when he looked at his son, he looked heartbroken.

Finally, the bell dinged, and Rip stood up, moving his child and sternly telling Jonas he was old enough to walk now. With his other hand he helped his wife up. Gideon watched as Miranda leaned in against him, using him to prop herself up. Even the few seconds it took to stand up seemed to have put her out of breath.

Quietly, she watched as the family slowly moved towards the exit, Rip’s look of concern never dropping. Gideon had a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing them again for a while.

* * *

Rip looked tired. That was Gideon’s first thought when she got on the train. He was too tired for her to even try and give him and his son a smile. Instead, she took a seat and pulled out her latest mystery novel. Gideon tried hard to concentrate on the chapter where Julio found out his sister might have been involved in the museum heist (Gideon was sure it was all a set up by the youngest brother to get the estate in the will). But still, their voices filtered over to her.

“Daddy, when’s Mummy coming home?”

Rip muttered something too low for Gideon to hear.

“…miss her.”

“Me too.”

“…Doctor say?”

Again, Rip spoke too quietly no matter how much Gideon strained her ear. So far, she had reread the same sentence five times. Okay, one more time, she would not eavesdrop on something this personal…

A mobile rang. Then Rip spoke. “No, Mother…he’s fine…about as well as can…doctor…bills…don’t know…low…a month, maybe?”

His voice cracked and Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat. She kept her head down and focused on the book. She focused on the murder mystery and not the pain the family in front of her was clearly dealing with. Well, rather the half family.

“…going there now…I’ll ask. Jonas, want to talk to Nana?”

“Hi Nan…I’m fine…I dunno…sad…is she gonna be an angel…”

_Julio followed the curator down the stairs. He had put his own life’s savings into the exhibit. To learn that it had been robbed when they supposedly had the top security…_

Gideon focused on the book and nothing but the book. If her eyesight grew a little blurry, it was only because she was concentrating so hard on the mystery plot of it all. When she finally spared a glance in the family’s direction again, they were gone, replaced by an old woman and her dog.

Gideon smiled back, taking a deep breath, even as her thoughts swirled around the little boy and the man with sad green eyes.

* * *

It was late at night and though the subway was basically empty, Gideon chose to stand, holding onto one of the poles. When the car stopped again, a man got on and fell into the seat a few feet away from her. Rip was completely drenched from head to toe. Gideon didn’t know what he was doing out in the torrential rainstorm without any protection. She doubted she’d get an answer from him anyway.

His hair was matted down and soaking wet, as were his clothes, and he was as pale as bone. She watched the tremble in his body but couldn’t be sure if it was a shiver from the cold or the crying. His eyes were empty, bloodshot, completely red. He stared out into empty space and Gideon reckoned his fist held the matching wedding ring to his. As she walked over she could smell the heady aroma of spirits and alcohol coming from him.

Her eyes darkened slightly and she looked in her purse for something to help him. Finally, she found a water bottle, a small bottle of aspirin. She walked over and pressed it into his hands. He looked up at her with a dead look rather than one of confusion. Like he couldn’t even see her.

“Drink it,” she said softly yet sternly. “Before you get home to your son.”

There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes for a second before it dimmed again.

She pulled out her stack of tissues she had just replenished and kept it next to the bottle. Whether he wanted to use it to dry the rain off him or his tears was his choice. Biting her lip, Gideon handed him her umbrella. He probably needed it more than she did right now and she could always buy another one anyway.

“Take care of yourself,” she said softly. “And get home safe.”

As she stepped off the train, Gideon wondered if she should have told someone to look after him. The conductor or security or another passerby. As she waited under the awning for some taxi to give her a ride the rest of the way home, she hoped her stranger got home safely as well.

* * *

Rip sat exhausted with Jonas in his lap. Both were dressed in nice suits, black and somber. There were flowers in the seat next to them. Gideon watched from afar as the young boy cried against his father’s jacket. Rip rubbed his back and tried to comfort his son as best he could but he didn’t seem much better off himself.

While his son was a flurry of sadness and emotion, the man seemed completely empty. It was as if all his tears and energy and strength had been sapped from him. He was nothing but a hollow man made of egg shells.

She tried to listen as he spoke to his son but couldn’t hear more than a word. Mummy. Rip hugged his son but it only made Jonas cry harder. Gideon looked around and saw the looks of irritation far outweighed those of concern. Apparently, no one had a heart these days.

Digging through her purse, she pulled out the last of her emergency chocolates and walked over to offer it up to the boy. Jonas looked up at her in surprise and Gideon gave him a weak smile wishing she had something more appropriate. Like flowers or a card.

“I think I have a lollipop too if you want that instead,” she said softly.

Jonas looked from his dad to Gideon and shook his head, taking the small milk chocolate from her. “Thank you.” He wiped his eyes and sniffled slightly. Gideon handed him a peppermint as well, just in case.

Rip sighed heavily as Jonas finally calmed down a little, crying much more softly. He kissed his son’s hair and held him tightly. Protectively, Gideon thought to herself. She also noticed the chain around his neck, a glint of something on the end, circular and gold, the same shade as the ring on his hand. When the bell rang for the next stop, she quickly pulled out a small bag of jelly beans, half empty by now.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly to him. “Good luck.”

When she got onto the platform she realized her own eyes were a little misty and red. Quickly, she wiped them and went on with her day.

* * *

“Jonas, would you please just sit down for two seconds!”

Gideon giggled to herself, though she knew she shouldn’t have, as she watched the father try and calm his son down while shooting apologetic looks to the rest of the crowd. Gideon didn’t know why they were all so annoyed, the little boy’s happiness was practically infectious and surely more amusing than whatever boring crossword the man two seats down was doing.

As she watched Jonas argue with his father, Gideon realized that he was in fact no longer a little boy. In fact he had grown up quite a bit over the past few years. Though their meetings were scarcer than they used to be, she could still see the difference. Like how he was taller, still clinging to his baby fat from when he was a toddler. Though, given the school uniform and the way he huffed at his tie, he was older than Gideon had thought before. Obviously old enough to go to school now. And be annoyed with it.

“Please be good.” Rip seemed more than a little harried as he opened and closed his briefcase, placing papers in and out of pockets.

“I don’t wanna go!”

It amazed Gideon how he could go from bouncing off the walls with excitement to sulking in his seat five seconds later. She wondered if children’s emotions were more complex or simpler than an adult’s. Whatever they felt they said and did. It was pure and honest and wholly innocent, all traits she highly admired.

“…know it’s scary but it’ll be good. A new start for both of us. Promise.”

“But my friends!”

“We’ll see them. Hey, remember, I talked to your science teacher. She said you can do an extra project. What do you think, magnets or volcano?”

“Robot!”

Rip chuckled lightly and nodded. It was the first time in ages Gideon had seen him so happy. Before she left she handed Jonas a chocolate. He smiled up at her instantly.

“Thank you, Miss.”

“You’re very welcome, young man,” she said seriously. “Have a good day at school and thank you for being so good. Even if everyone else is just old and cranky,” she whispered conspiratorially, winking at him. It made Jonas laugh and brought a smile on Gideon’s face.

“So, not only are you giving my son a sugar addiction you’re also going to teach him not to respect his elders?”

Gideon glanced at Rip and saw the teasing smile on his face. “I’m teaching him that people should be worthy of his respect,” she countered. Rifling through her bag she pulled out a pack of M&Ms and gummy worms. “Here, since you’re just jealous I gave chocolates to your son and not you.”

He looked down a little ashamed but Gideon nudged him lightly, assuring him there were no hard feelings.

“How much chocolate do you have?” Jonas asked in awe.

Gideon opened and closed her mouth with a blush. Admittedly, her sugar dependency was not one of her better habits. “Enough to share. Now enjoy, the both of you.” She gave Rip a look. “And keep smiling,” she said quietly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you do that.”

He looked down again, taking the chocolate and candy with a small thanks. “Feels like a long time too.”

“It’ll get better. Cliché as it sounds, it’s the truth. Have a good day, the both of you.”

Gideon laughed to herself as she heard Jonas ask his father if she was Willy Wonka. Oh, what she wouldn’t do to have a chocolate waterfall. Ah well, she could always dream.

* * *

“Come on, Sweetheart. Just say yes, you know you want to.”

Gideon clenched her jaw as John put his arm around her. She hated that bloody stupid smirk on his face and wanted to wipe it off. Or punch it off. “Haven’t I told you to stop calling me that? I have a name, you know.”

“Really? Because you didn’t seem to have any problem with it the other night-”

“I was drunk,” she hissed quietly, hoping they didn’t arouse anyone’s attention. “It was nothing.”

“And what about the other three times it happened?”

Admittedly, drunk Gideon did not make the most respectable of decisions and often ended up in bed with her friend more times than she cared to admit. But up until today she had thought they were on the same page. No strings attached. It worked better for her that way.

“Shut up,” she muttered under her breath.

“Come on, Love. Just one kiss. What’s the harm?”

He leaned in and Gideon dodged back, glaring at him. “I swear if you don’t stop that right now I will punch the living daylights out of you! I will!”

“Have I ever told you how hot you are when you get all feisty?”

“John,” she said warningly. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene in an enclosed space.

“Excuse me, are you all right? Is he bothering you?”

The question startled Gideon and she turned to see Rip at her side with a concerned look on his face. No Jonas this time.

“Not that I know of. You got a problem, mate?” John asked heatedly.

“The lady looked a little uncomfortable so I thought I’d come check on her. Would hate for a man not to be able to take no for an answer.”

“Listen, mate…”

Gideon grabbed John as he started to rise and kept him seated with a glare. “Stop it!” She turned to look at Rip apologetically. “No, I’m sorry. I’m fine. He’s just a friend. A stupid, idiotic friend. But he’s harmless. Thank you, though. Really.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. Thank you, truly.”

Rip nodded at her, sent a glare in John’s direction (which she couldn’t blame him for) and continued to a few seats behind them. Somewhere he could still have a clear view of them she was sure. Gideon’s heart raced for a moment from the embarrassment.

“I hate you. I can’t take you anywhere,” she said with annoyance.

“You don’t hate me.” John’s eyes were still on Rip for another moment or two. “Have to admit, he’s got a rather amazing arse. Despite being an arse.”

“You’re the arse,” she responded automatically before his words caught up to her. “Wait, seriously?”

John shrugged. “I’m not going to discriminate. A good shag is a good shag. And if it’s with a good-looking bloke too...”

“You absolute pig.” Gideon rolled her eyes. “Weren’t you just trying to ask me out two minutes ago?”

“You turned me down, broke my heart. Clearly, I should try my luck elsewhere. Think you could get a good word in for me?” He winked at her.

“I hardly even know him. We just take the same train from time to time. And even if I did, I wouldn’t.”

“Even after all the fun we’ve had? No worries, I’m sure I can get glowing recommendations elsewhere.”

“Don’t. He’s widowed. Not too recently, but still probably too soon.” Her voice was quiet and it was enough to even sober John. There was a funny look in his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t know him that well?”

Gideon blushed. “I don’t. Not really. I just…I watch him from time to time.”

“You do know how creepy that sounds, don’t you? Straight up stalkerish, Love.”

“The commute is so mind-numbing and there are only so many mystery novels and Rebecca Silver books a person can read before they’re all dull,” she defended herself.

“Voyeur.”

“Exhibitionist. Weren’t you the one walking around naked in my kitchen this morning?”

“Because you stole my clothes.”

“Excuses, excuses.”

John smiled softly at her. “Wouldn’t be a problem if I kept a drawer at your place. Or you kept one at mine.”

There it was again. Gideon sighed and looked at him tenderly. “Why do we have to ruin a good thing?”

“Who says it’s ruining? Look, I’m not asking you to marry me. I just figure, why not give it a try? I think we could be good together, Gideon. I do.”

She bit her lip and contemplated his proposal. “Just a drawer?”

“Of course. Can’t have you moving in, tiny as you are, I imagine you’d take up all the space.”

Gideon laughed softly and nodded. “Okay, okay. You win. Let’s give it a try.”

He smiled so happily at her and held her hand for the rest of the ride, Gideon couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Gideon took a shaky breath, turning away from the crowd so no one would see her tears. She had chosen the back corner of the compartment to be alone in. Even the weather seemed to follow her emotion, dark and overcast. Another teardrop slipped past her guard and rolled down her cheek. Silently, she wiped it off and kept her eyes on the window. Her stop couldn’t come fast enough and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up and have a good cry. Preferably with chocolate and a romcom.

Her heart ached and she felt like screaming to the heavens, curling up and holding herself together because surely, she would fall apart any second now. She could feel it, her stitching coming undone, a cry threatening to roar out of her mouth. But she couldn’t, not in public. Breathe in, breathe out. One, two, three four…breathe in, breath out, breathe, breathe, breathe!

She inhaled sharply as the sobs bubbled up in her chest again and she tightened her coat around herself. One, two, three, four…how much longer until she could leave and hide away from the world?

“Excuse me, Miss?” Something tapped her shoulder and Gideon almost shrugged them off, ready to curse them out, but it was a small feeble voice. A child’s voice.

Wiping her face, she turned to see Jonas, looking at her unsurely. After a moment he held out his hand, a Hershey kiss sitting in the palm of his hand. Gideon’s mouth fell open a little.

“Chocolate usually makes me happy and Daddy said that you looked sad.”

Gideon looked around, eyes rifling through the seats until she found Rip in the crowd. He looked a little concerned as he kept his eyes on his son. Then his eyes locked with hers and he gave her a small smile and a wave.

“Miss?”

Gideon swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, taking the chocolate. “Thank you,” she whispered, not trusting her voice at a higher decibel. “It makes me happy too. Tell your dad thanks as well?”

Jonas smiled and nodded. “I hope you smile again soon.”

“So do I.” She did her best to give him a small smile as he ran back to his father. Gideon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Breathe in, breathe out…

Two stops later, when she looked again, Jonas and his father were gone. Gideon stared out the window as the train started its journey anew. She unwrapped the crinkled foil and plopped the chocolate into her mouth, savouring its warmth and sweetness on her tongue.

* * *

“Where’s your father?”

Jonas looked up at Gideon and wiped the tears off his face. “Not here.”

Gideon frowned and took a seat next to him. She hadn’t taken this route in a long time, not since she’d moved but today it seemed it was good luck that she had. Gideon had barely recognized Jonas when she’d gotten on the train, he had grown up quite a bit. The second she realized who he was she had been concerned when she saw no sign of Rip. “What are you doing here all alone then?”

He shrugged. “Wanted to go see Mummy, but Daddy didn’t have time. So, I thought I’d go myself but I don’t know when to get off.”

Gideon’s heart squeezed and she patted his hand. “You know that was very dangerous, don’t you?”

Jonas nodded quietly.

Gideon bit her lip. He didn’t need a lecture nor was she an adult in his life to give him one. He needed help. “Does your father know where you are?”

“Left him a note.”

“Do you have a phone to call him?”

Jonas shook his head. “He said next year, when I’m older. But he said that last year too.”

Gideon had a feeling if this kept up, Jonas would get his phone within a matter of months. “Right, do you know his number?”

Jonas nodded. “Mummy made me memorize it when I was little just in case.”

“Good.” Gideon pulled out her mobile and handed it to him. “Call your dad, tell him you’re safe and tell him where you are.”

Jonas nodded and tapped the screen, taking the phone to his ear. Thirty seconds later he said, “Hi Daddy…I’m fine…on the train…I wanted to see Mummy…I’m sorry…the nice lady…the one we used to always see…” Jonas pulled the phone away. “He wants to talk to you.”

Gideon nodded and took the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, sorry, I’m sorry.” Rip sounded panicked and flustered.

“It’s okay,” Gideon soothed him. “He’s fine, a little upset but he’s fine. Listen, we’ll get off at West and 15th, that’s the next stop. Do you think you can meet us there? I’ll stay with him until you get there.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Gideon handed the phone back to Jonas so he could say his byes, then she pocketed it. When the subway stopped she stood up and took his hand, taking him to the doors and up the stairs to the platform. He had certainly grown up a lot the past few years. Jonas was almost as tall as Gideon now! Though, she had been told time and again that this was in fact no great feat.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Rip came bursting through the crowd, yelling Jonas’ name. The boy jumped up and down, calling for his dad until Rip sighed with relief, seeing them. He ran to them, taking Jonas into his arms and kissing his hair over and over again.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Rip hugged his son tightly, tears in his eyes. “I was so worried, Jonas.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to see Mummy.”

Rip sighed and nodded and it was then that Gideon noticed he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring anymore. More years had passed than she’d realized. Finally, he looked up at her, a grateful look in his eyes.

“Thank you, so much. For everything.” He held his hand out for her.

Briefly, Gideon shook his hand, about to tell him it was no problem when she caught a hold of the time. “Bollocks, I’m late!” She looked at Jonas who was stifling a giggle. “Wait, no, that’s a bad word. I didn’t say it! Don’t say that word!”

“Daddy does.”

“Well, then it’s all right.” She eyed Rip who shook his head. “I mean not. I mean whatever he says. Be good, don’t run away again, listen to your father, eat your vegetables. That’s what they tell me anyway, don’t know why, not like it helped me grow tall. Really, lies all around.” Her eyes widened when she realized just how badly she was putting her foot in her mouth.

“I’m sorry, you’re welcome, not that it was a problem. I swear I’m not usually like this but I have to catch a connecting train to make my meeting. It was nice seeing you again.” Gideon dug around in her purse and pulled out a chocolate for Jonas. “Here. For your Mum, when you see her.”

Before she could make an even bigger fool of herself, Gideon nodded and smiled at them before seeing herself off. She really was going to be late.

* * *

“Gaga, gaga!”

“That’s it my precious darling, Gideon. Gideon.” She cooed at the baby in her arms, cradling her lovingly. Gideon turned to face Jax. “I think this is it. She’s clearly saying Gideon. Jax, my goddaughter is a genius and I am her first word.”

Jax rolled his eyes. “She’s vocalizing, Gideon. You know she can’t talk yet. And when she does her first word will be ‘Dada’, won’t it, Teeny?”

“Gideon. Gideon.”

“You know that her saying gaga means nothing? All babies say it.”

“Clearly, they’re all just trying to say my name.”

Jax shook his head fondly and gave his daughter a kiss. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go grab the tickets and then we’ll go see Gran.” He tickled her stomach. “I’ll be right there.” He pointed to the ticket counters.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. It’ll be two minutes. My precious goddaughter and I get some quality bonding time. Don’t we Martina Gideon Jackson?”

“You know that’s not her middle-”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

Jax shook his head and left Gideon with the child. She cooed and rocked her gently, trying to get the baby to say her name again. It was so clearly Gideon. Plain as day. As she gently bounced Teeny, the baby started fussing and crying.

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” Gideon looked around for help worriedly. “Oh, my little baby!” Biting her lip, Gideon tried to remember what she had read in the parenting books. “Oh, do you need to be burped?” She had just finished her milk after all. Gideon placed Teeny against her shoulder and slowly rubbed her back. Finally, she gave a little burp and Gideon felt something wet on her back.

“Oh, tell me you did not just throw up on me! After everything I’ve done for you, fed you, clothed you, changed your diapers, this is how you betray me?”

Teeny gurgled happily and sucked on her finger, oblivious to Gideon’s rant.

“Here,” a man’s voice said.

Gideon looked up and saw Rip standing beside her, sans Jonas, holding out a handkerchief. She stared at him blankly and he faltered for a moment.

“Um, we – we’ve met-”

“Yes, I know.” It had been a long time since, but she remembered. This wasn’t his usual platform, so she wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing here. After a moment, she realized she’d been quiet for too long. “Sorry, baby spit up really rattles the brain.”

“It gets easier.”

“It will get easier when I can return her to her parents.”

Rip laughed and offered the handkerchief again. “Actually, do you want me to…?” He gestured to her back.

“Oh, that would be wonderful, please.” Gideon turned and moved her hair and presented her back to him. Rip quickly wiped her up as best he could, brushing the mess out of her hair too.

“You can get the rest, I think.” He handed her the handkerchief.

“Thank you, do you need it back? Or I suppose it’s already messy and you don’t need baby throw up in your life.” She managed to stop herself before she could dig her hole any deeper.

Rip shook his head with a small smile. “No, it’s fine. You can keep it. I have quite the collection, actually.” He looked at his watch and frowned. “And I actually have to catch my train. But good luck to you. Hopefully, I’ll see you around some more.”

“Yes, hopefully,” Gideon murmured as he walked off.

Jax joined her momentarily later. “What are you looking at?” he asked, staring at the crowd.

“No one. Nothing!” she said quickly. Gideon handed him back his child. “Here, take your demon baby.”

“Thought this morning you said she was the cutest little angel?”

“That was before she betrayed me at the highest level! See if I ever give her chocolate again.”

“She’s too young for chocolate.”

“You’re never too young or old.” Not that she would be giving Teeny any chocolate any time soon. Betrayal.

“Gaga!” Teeny made grabby hands for Gideon and her heart melted at the sight of it.

“I really think she’s trying to say Gideon, jot that down in the baby book, Jax. Her first word.”

“I’ll be sure to make note of that,” he said with great amusement.

Gideon was far too busy cooing over her precious goddaughter to notice his laughter.

* * *

Gideon loved Christmas. She loved the idea of a white Christmas, presents under the tree, lights decorating houses, endless hot chocolate to go around! She loved seeing the children filled with cheer in the malls, acting good so they could get presents from Santa. She loved seeing the crowds everywhere, except it seemed, on the subway.

She shouldn’t have been so surprised. Gideon doubted anyone in their right mind would be out on Christmas Eve, most people had families to go back to, spend time with. Most people, not her. The subway car was nearly abandoned on this wintry night. Seven people on board, including her. One woman sat two seats ahead reading a Christmas card. An older man sat three rows behind with his cane across his legs. A young teenage girl stood sulking against the pole. And then there was Rip, Jonas, and an older woman just ahead of her.

Jonas was tugging on the woman’s coat, telling her about what he wanted for Christmas and hoped he got this year. He was growing taller, must have been taller than Gideon now, much to her chagrin. She smiled, happy to see he still retained his youthful innocence.

Rip caught her eye and smiled at her gently and she found herself smiling back. Christmas was a magical time. Mistletoe and holly strung everywhere, strangers doing kind things, a time for miracles. For a moment, she considered getting up and introducing herself properly but all too soon, the train came to a halt and Rip was ushering his family to the doors.

“Come on, Nan!” Jonas tugged on his Nan’s arm. Then he stopped suddenly and ran back to Gideon. “Merry Christmas!”

Gideon laughed and pulled out a candy cane from her purse and handed it to him. “Merry Christmas!”

Jonas grinned as he took it, running back to his family. Gideon briefly overheard his grandmother scolding him about taking candy from strangers and Jonas insisting she wasn’t a stranger. She wondered if he still thought she was some magical Willy Wonka.

Rip shook his head fondly and ruffled his son’s hair before nodding at Gideon with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” she called back softly, sure that her voice was drowned out by the sound of the doors closing. Gideon smiled and leaned her head against the window. She loved Christmas.

* * *

Gideon watched as Rip checked his watch for the third time. She didn’t blame him. There had been multiple delays on their train and she was also going to be late for work. But he seemed more anxious than usual and his son wasn’t by his side. He looked nice in a suit that was crisper and cleaner than the last time she’d seen him. It must have been new.

“You seem worried,” she said, leaning towards him.

He gave her a self-deprecating smile. “A little anxious. Today’s my first day at a new job.”

“Nervous?”

“Extremely.”

Gideon smiled and pulled out a chocolate and offered it to him. “For the nerves.”

“I’m starting to think you have nothing but chocolate in that bag,” he said as he took it with a thankful smile.

“It is an essential food group.” She smiled when he gave her a small laugh and bit into the chocolate. “There you go. You look very nice by the way. Perfect first day attire.”

“Thank you.” The bell dinged and he groaned loudly. “Finally!”

“Is this your stop?” she asked with surprise.

“Yes, it is.”

“Mine too.”

For once they stepped onto the platform together and Gideon floundered for a moment, wondering if they should walk together or say their goodbyes now.

“I’m this way.” She pointed to the stairs to the right. Rip nodded and pulled out his map, frowning at it. “Do you need help?”

“No, no. I think I’ve got it.” He smiled at her. “I’m fairly certain I’m up on the left. Thank you, though.”

She nodded at him. “Good luck on your first day.”

He smiled at her and raised a hand. “You too. I mean, have a nice day.” He shook his head and left her, silently muttering to himself.

Gideon laughed to herself, glad she wasn’t the only one that made social mistakes. She looked at her watch and cursed. She was going to be late for work.

* * *

“Knock, knock, you ready?”

Gideon looked up and shook her head with the slightest bit of annoyance. “Ray, you know that you don’t have to actually say ‘knock, knock’ when you actually knock on my open door, don’t you?”

Ray shrugged easily. “I wanted to make sure I’m not interrupting anything.”

“You’re not. I literally just got here. Train was already late so I decided to stop and get a hot chocolate while I was at it. Spring is here and soon enough they’ll cut me off my endless supply.”

He laughed at her softly. “If you’re ready, the new guy’s waiting on his orientation.”

“Ah yes, the engineer?” Gideon rifled through the resumes she’d received. “Michael Hunter? Why do I have to give an orientation to one of your employees?”

“Because you own half the company.”

“Yes, but I’m the coding and software side. You’re the tech gadget guru.”

“You’re doing it because you promised. And go easy on him. He looks a little frazzled even if he’s hiding it well. I think he’s scared because he got lost and was a little late. I told him it was no worry.”

“How’d he get lost? I drew a map for him.”

Ray scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, listen, your penmanship could use some work. And your navigation skills.”

She glared at him. “Take that back. I’m like a GPS, only better. Gideon’s Positioning System. No, wait, Gideon’s Perfect System! Ha!” She marched off down the corridor.

“Gideon! Conference room is the other way!”

She stopped and turned on her heel walking past Ray as she turned to the left instead. “I knew that. Shut up. Not a word.”

Behind her, Ray chuckled at her and she ignored it completely. Papers in hand she knocked on the door and let themselves in. “Hello, Mr-oh goodness, it’s you.”

Rip’s eyes widened as he stood up, stumbling forward as he looked at her. “And you.”

Ray frowned, looking between the two of them. “Do you two already know each other?”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean sort of,” Gideon rambled. “We’ve met, briefly, over the years. We took the same train, and saw each other, from afar, a distance. But – your name is Rip, not Michael. Why does it say Michael on your resume?” She glared at the paper as if it would tell her the meaning of life.

“My nickname is Rip. Only my friends call me that, really. And my wife did.”

Gideon blushed violently as Rip awkwardly cleared his throat. “Right, of course. I swear I’m not a stalker or anything. I just listen, and pay attention to detail, closely, maybe too closely. Sorry. Um, I’m Gideon Rider, and I will be shutting up now.”

“I know who you are,” Rip said eagerly. “I mean – I knew of you, and I saw you, but I didn’t know that you were you.” He took a deep breath and pinched his nose. “Please, allow me to start again. I’m a huge fan of yours, actually. I’ve read all your journals and publications, your paper on AI and giving them emotional intelligence was brilliant. And I read your educational novel, _Multiple Universes Across Time and Space_ , to my son all the time, he loves it.” Rip cleared his throat. “You were one of the main reasons I wanted to work here, actually. But I didn’t know that you were you – that is, that I had met you, sort of, before.”

Gideon blushed lightly and looked down, a silly smile on her face. “Thank you,” she said shyly, peeking up at him. “Very kind words.”

“You deserve them. I think you’re brilliant.” Rip cleared his throat again and looked back at Ray, when Gideon remembered they weren’t alone and blushed harder. He held out his hand for hers. “What I mean is, it’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Rider and I look forward to working with you.”

“Please, call me Gideon,” she said, shaking his hand properly for the first time. “And it is very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Hunter. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments?


End file.
